User talk:Firedred90
Hi there! Welcome to the FusionFall Wiki, and thanks for your edit to the Festro nano page.! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :Please read the Rules and Regulations. That way, you won't have trouble. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fuse king (Talk) 06:53, April 17, 2012 I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Page Hello firedred90, please make sure you put all fanon in a blog not a page. I made sure to keep your information and here it is: Nano : Festro Nano mission lvl : 20 Nano type : Blastons Nano mission giver : Festro Location : Mount blackhead Festro : Hey bro the rest of the guys have been spreading some rumers that i have atttacked our fort go to gwelock he could answer this 1. Talk to gwelock Gwelock : But its true that festro attacked secret mountain i saw it with my own eyes , just in case go back to the last place festro was at the fort 2. Go to secret mountain fort awesome Gwelock : Look some green ooze left from festros arrival but all those giant spiders 3. Defeat rabid arachnads fusion matter ooze 0/8 Gwelock : Nice now please come back so i can anilize it 4. Retrun to gwelock fusion matter ooze 8/8 Gwelock : So we where all wrong festro dident do this crime a horrible green oozeing monster did this , now we know we got to stop it retrieve my tracking dievice from slog 5. Talk to slog Slog : Gwelocks tracking do hickie? oh my gulf club we'll okay here i dont need it in fact i dont play golf Gwelock : Awesome now come back again to insert the goo 6. Return to gwelock tracking diviece 1/1 Gwelock : Perfect now the signals picking up follow it 7. Folow trail Gwelock : Oh no the monster is inside the fort confront it 8. Enter secret mountain fort awesome 9. Enter fusion portal Festro : hey bro help help im surrounded 10. Defeat rabid arachnids 0/10 Festro : Thanks dude i tried to beat up that imposter but he did the same to me and left me with his friends go finish what i started 11. Defeat fusion festro 0/1 Powers 1. Bro time : stun : use festros outragious party side to pause monsters 2. Fightstro : damage area : festro can turn to his monstreious side to create a rampage on all monsters 3. Funstro : heal area : festro can turn outragiously fun to heal you and friends OH AND NOBODY TAKE CREDIT